Kopa's death
by amy031496
Summary: Kopa's dead who did it? Seeing from different characters eyes we discover. Tell me who you think did it after every chapter in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A younger lioness sat over the body of the young Kopa. He tried to claw her and she bite down hard on his throat. "No!" an older lioness cried out. "What have you done?" she asked in a cry filled with pain. "What Scar would have wanted." the younger one said.

"Your a fool if you think that's what he would have wanted!" the older one said. "Your just weak!" the younger one said. "No murder is weak." the older one said.

The tan lioness glanced at the striped one. "You'll cover this up right?" she asked. "Yes." the older one said in a defeated voice. "Good." younger one said. "One more thing." the older one said looking back. "What?" the younger one asked impatiently. The older one clubbed her over the head. The younger one did the same in return. The younger one's blow damaged the older one.

Zira looked around the cave and wondered when they'd find the body. She'd wished for his death so many times but now she wished it was all a bad dream. Maybe it was Zira thought looking at Kovu. He was asleep in her arms. Unaware of all the danger to come. Vitani was worried about Kopa of course and Nuka sat by the cave entrance in his own world.

Nala paced around the cave. She must know he's not coming back by now! Zira thought. Sarfina sat trying helplessly to control her anxiety. "I'm sure he's fine. You know how he likes to wonder." Sarfina said. "He's never been gone this long." Nala said with a worried glance at her mother. "What if he ends up like Mheetu?" Nala asked. "Don't say that!" Sarfina said as she went to comfort her daughter but Zira noticed a worried look in her eye that she made disappear.

Sarabi sat at the cave entrance and Zira felt a little guilty. The old lioness had been so kind to her and lost so much. Now she had lost her grandson. Kovu fidgeted in her arms and Zira put him down.

A tan lioness walked in with her search party. She had left with Simba so where was he? Zira wondered. Just then Simba walked in. There was great grief in his eyes. Nala stopped pacing, the look of worry in her eyes grew, and the cave went silent. "He's dead." Simba announced.

"No..he..he...can't be...d-" Nala couldn't even get the words out. "I'm so sorry it's all my fault." Simba said. "No it's whoever killed him's fault." Sarabi said stepping out and resting her head on his.

"Yes we need find them." Simba said. Nala nodded as tears streamed down her face. Zira glanced at Nuka and then Kovu. How would she feel if someone killed Nuka? Zira already knew the answer. It was all her fault if she had just stopped it been faster. No she couldn't have could she? It wasn't her fault. It was Scar's he'd made her this. Made her hate Kopa and Simba.

"Nala I'm so sorry.." Zira said. Nala turned toward her and nodded. "Yeah.." she said. "I'll head the search party to find who did this." Zira offered. Simba glanced at her then nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

He was dead. No he he couldn't be...she had just seen him this morning. Nala turned her head toward the cave's entrance. Tan and golden lionesses guarded the entrance to make sure no one got in our out. "It was so sunny..."Nala muttered. Simba cast a worried glance at her.

Nala glanced up to see Zira tackle a younger lioness. "What's going on?" Simab asked. "She attacked me!" the tan lioness exclaimed. "She killed him!" Zira growled. Her fangs were inches from that of the tan lioness'. "Let her go!" Simba said. "She killed him..." Zira trailed off tears dripping down her face.

Nala, Simba and Zira were the only ones to know who Kopa's mother really was. A lioness that Zira cared greatly for had brought her Kopa. Nala was just Kopa's adopted mother.

Simba now had Zira by the scruff and was dragging her off of the tan lioness. Nala recognized the lioness as Tala a young lioness who supported Scar. "She killed him..." Zira wept. "She killed Kopa..." Zira pressed her face into Simba's "She'll be given a trial." Simba said. Nala glanced at them. Simba had put Zira behind him hadn't he?

Nuka gathered Kovu and Vitani and placed them gently in the paws of another lioness. "Mom come on we need to hunt." Nuka said. Zira nodded and walked out of the den as it began to stir and Nala followed her out.

"You okay?" Nala asked. "She killed my son Nala." Zira said. "She killed Kopa." Nala said. Zira nodded. "Nala he looks so much like Simba it's impossible that he's not Simba's." Zira said. Nala looked at her it was true he -did-had looked like Simba. Nala corrected herself. "He's yours and Simba's?" Nala asked. "Yes. You always knew that. Deep down you knew that. I know it wasn't Tala she had no motive but you or Simba.." Zira said. "Well I didn't kill him." Nala said. "So that means it was..."


End file.
